Hex'd
Hex'd is the second episode of Ben 10: Rebooted Adventures Plot Ben was bored, and he didn't have a tablet, so he turned into heatblast, only to unlock a new alien. This alien is from Overflow's planet, and has the ability to read minds. Ben decides to call this new alien Mindbender, and he decided to have fun. He first read Gwen's Mind, which is basically her with Ryan. Next, he read Max's mind, and saw the omni-copter with an omnitrix symbol. He read Phil's mind, but saw the secret room in the Omni-Copter, containing an armory for weapons and armor, all with the omnitrix symbol. When Mindbender transformed back, Ben wanted to investigate the private room, when all of a sudden Hex showed up with what appears to be 6 talismans. Hex proclaims them to be called the charms of Bezel, which makes the user all powerful. Phil then tries to fight him, but ended up being killed by Hex. Angry, Ben transforms into humungousaur, and beat up Hex repeatedly, until he disappeared. During the burying of Phil, Ben, Gwen, and Glitch mourned his loss, but Max went to the omni-copter. The trio followed him, and saw as Max got in the omni-copter private room. Max then picked up a weapon from the armory, and placed it on the holo-table, but that's when he saw the Tennyson trio. Max was Angry at first, but then he calmed down, and apologized for his recent behavior. Max then proceeded to tell the trio that he, Phil, and the badminton team were plumbers. The Tennysons were in shock, and Max proceeded to tell them that they were part of the Plumbers, an intergalactic law enforcement unit. They were plumbers in their younger years, until all intergalactic crime ceased, and the plumbers were forced to retire. Max wanted to tell the Tennysons, but had to put on a façade in order to hide it. The Tennysons understood that when they are old enough, they will be plumbers. All was going fine in the Omni-Copter, until Hex showed up again. Ben, angry about the death of Phil, transformed into Slapback. Slapback then duplicated, with the help of Gwen slapping him in the back lots of times, and hit Hex with very powerful punches. Hex was then surrounded by an army of slapbacks, and they proceeded to climb onto him and beat him up, almost mutilating him, and took the Charms off of him. Gwen, with the charm of resurrection, then knew what she had to do. She used it to resurrect Phil, and gave him and Max Plumber armor and weapons. Hex then tried to kill every single Slapback, until Phil and Max shoot him multiple times with Plumber blasters. Hex then disappeared, weak. After that, Gwen decided to keep the charms, as she would practice her Mana Skills. When Ben asked her how she knows that, she explained that Max also told her that their grandmother was an anodite, and Gwen is a Half Anodite. Ben was surprised, and congratulated Gwen on the achievement. Meanwhile, in a cave, Hex swore vengeance to the Plumbers, when a silhouette offered to help him. Hex agreed, becoming stronger. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Max reveals he, Phil, and the Badminton team were Plumbers. * Gwen is revealed to be a half anodite, and kept the Charms of Bezel. * The Charms of Bezel is Introduced to Ben 10: Rebooted Adventures. Category:Episodes